A Twist of Fate
by Dramione23
Summary: Hermione is sent back in time, with a new identity, for her own good. But what will happen when she falls for a certain black haired stag? CH. 5 UP!
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I dont own Harry Potter or anything you recognize, probably not even the plot because it's so old..... That honor goes to J.K. Rowling. bows down in direction of Europe All worship J.K. All worship J.K.......

Warning: This is a slightly AU fic. Harry does not know who his parents are, therefore neither does any of the Golden Trio.Harry also has only confronted Voldemort once, when he got the Boy-who-lived title. He will confront him again at the end of seventh year. If I change anything else to suit my purposes, I'll let ya'll know.

"Hermione! Come on! You're going to miss the train!" Hermione's mother yelled up the stairs.

"I'm coming, Mom! Geez!" The teenager said as she came down the stairs, dragging a suitcase behind her. She handed Crookshanks to her mother and grabbed her purse off the stair rail.

"Ready?" Her mother asked her.

"Yea, let's go."

At the Platform 

"Bye Mom. See you next summer. Give Dad my love." Hermione said as she pecked her mother on the cheek and ran off. "Harry! Ron! Let's go get a compartment!"

"Bye honey! Have a good time at school!" Hermione's mother's voice drifted off when she realized her daughter wasn't listening.

As the train pulled out, Hermione looked out the window and saw her mother standing on the platform, waving madly. Hermione waved back, then turned her attention to the boys, who were playing Exploding Snap. (Harry won). After they had switched to portable Wizard's Chess and had played a couple of games, which Ron won, Professor Dumbledore came in.

"Ms. Granger, may I have a word?"

She stood up, and nervously smoothed her skirt. "Of course, Professor. What is it?"

He beckoned into the hallway, and she followed him out. "Ms. Granger, I am sorry. So very sorry, but I must send you away. Voldemort is growing stronger. I am sending all the Muggle-Borns away. You can still complete your seventh year, don't worry. But you cannot come back, and you will never see your family or friends again. I will explain to your parents and Mr.'s Weasley and Potter, but you must go. Now." his last words held a note of finality in them that Hermione did not question. "You must take on an entirely new identity. Your new name is Lily Evans." (A/N: winkwink Duh. Couldn't you see that coming?) "I will cast a permanent glamour charm on you, so that you will not look like yourself." He muttered a few words under his breath, and she felt a tingling sensation all over her body. Then it was gone, and Professor Dumbledore was casting another spell. A swirl of blue light appeared beside her, and it got bigger and bigger until you couldn't get to the compartment behind it.

"Here is your luggage and your cat." They appeared beside him. "Go throught that Gate, and to your new home."

She stepped up to grab her luggage and Dumbledore gave her a weak smile. She stepped through the Gate, and experienced a sensation not unlike a Portkey. Then, she was back on her feet, and she looked around.

_This is....no. It can't be. This can't be the...Hogwarts Express?_

A/N: Ok, that was reaaaallllllyyy short, but it is a prologue more than anything. The meat of the story is going to be focused on the Budding Romance between Herm/Lily, and our secret suitor.


	2. Meeting The Mauraders

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize. Don't sue. I'm deathly afraid of lawyers. Those who know me, NO cracks about my last name, they ceased to be funny in the third grade.

A/N: Alright, so the Golden Trio don't know who any of the marauders are, and Harry was raised in an orphanage, and doesn't know his parents last name. Now this is gonna make it so stupid it's not even worth reading, most likely. Anyways, some swearing in this chapter, as in most, most likely. Skips off singing the Wizard of Oz theme

_Ok, so maybe it is the Hogwarts Express. It certainly looks like it......But that means that Dumbledore's spell didn't work....And that's just not possible. Dumbledore is the best wizard of all time. And besides, is it didn't work, then wouldn't he be next to me, and Harry and Ron in the compartment right there? I should check and see if they are in there._

She slid the compartment door open, and looked around. Instead of seeing Professor Dumbledore though, she saw two unfamiliar faces and two vaguely familiar faces looking back at her. _Uhoh. I guess Dumbledore's spell did work, unless he put glamour charms on them, too._

"Um..Hello?" said the black-haired boy nearest her. "I don't recognize you. Are you new?"

"Er....yes. Transfer student. My name is -" She stopped herself just in time. "Lily. Lily Evans."

"Nice to meet you, Lily Evans. My name's James Potter. Welcome to Hogwarts." The black-haired boy who had said hello stood up and shook her hand. A tingling sensation ran up her arm, and she suppressed the urge to shiver. "These are my friends, Remus, Sirius, and Peter." He pointed at each one, and she took the time to study them in turn. Sirius was very tall and muscular. He had wavy black hair and piercing blue eyes. Remus was medium height, and slender. He had honey colored hair and brown eyes you could fall into. Peter was..ordinary. That was the only way to describe him. Ordinary height, hair, eyes, and build.

She took the empty seat near the window, and started to think. _Ok, I'm at Hogwarts. Good. But when? I know these boys didn't go here during _my _time. I know I'm a bookworm, but I would've noticed someone as cute as James...that hair, so wild and messy and black......Storm gray eyes you could fall into......_

"-Lily." James finished.

"What? I sorta zoned out there, sorry." Hermione responded, a slight blush creeping up at being embarrassed in front of 3 cute boys whom she just met. _Particularly James...._

"It's ok. I was just saying we should buy a lot of stuff from the food lady and throw you a little welcome party on the train."

"Oh! Thank you! But I am gonna chip in." She pulled out a handful of coins.

"Nono, this is our gift to you. But if you insist, then we'll just throw you one in the common room. Assuming you are in Gryffindor, that is." _please let her be in our House...._ James thought.

"Of course I am." she said, absently. The others looked at her funny, and she added hastily, "I mean, I've already been sorted. Over the summer, so I didn't have to be sorted with the first years.

"Oh." Peter said. said.

Just then, the food trolley arrived, breaking the awkward silence. "Anything off the trolley, dears?"

"Yea, we'll take the lot." James said. "Everyone, gimme your money."

By the time they were done, the lady pushing the trolley had to go back up to the front to restock.

There was quiet in the compartment for some time, except for the occasional munching noises. Hermione continued eating long after the others stopped because time traveling makes you extremely hungry.

"If you keep eating like that, Hermione, your going to resemble the pumpkin pasties you're so fond of." James said teasingly, as the girl unwrapped another sweet. In response, Hermione took the pastry and threw it at James, leaving a smear of cake and frosting on his sweater.

"Hey! Not nice!" James shouted, throwing the nearest object (a cauldron cake) at Hermione, but he was laughing so hard that he missed hit Sirius, who was next to her.

"FOOD FIGHT!!" Sirius yelled, heedless of who might hear. He launched a box of Bertie Bott's Beans at Remus, and soon the compartment was filled with flying food and treats.

Since they had barely made a dent in the food supply when they were eating, the food fight went on until a prefect came by, telling them they should change into their robes, as they were getting close to Hogwarts. As the prefect left, they plopped down into the chairs, panting heavily from exertion and grinning goofily.

"Well, I suppose we should change." Remus said. "Lily, you might want to go to the women's room to change, unless you don't mind."

"Oh. Right. I'll just go then. back when I'm done." Hermione said, blushing furiously. She gathered up her stuff and left the compartment, in search of the women's restroom.

"Damn, Moony, why'd ya have to do that?" James whined after she had left. "She coulda changed in here!"

"Honestly Prongs, sometimes you are such a git! Just 'coz you wanted to check her out was no reason to keep her in here!"

"Yea, Prongs, what's going on with you and her anyways?" Sirius asked as he stepped out of his jeans. "You seemed really into her."

"I dunno. I just feel more attracted to her than any other girl. She's different."

In The Bathroom

As Hermione walked towards the front of the train to the bathroom, she thought about her situation, deliberately keeping her mind off James. _Ok, so I'm back in time, but I don't know how far. I can't ask what year it is, because then I will look like a freak, and James won't like me. James. He's so perfect....NO. NOT going down that path. Must focus on dilemma. Hmmm.... maybe I could ask them to take me to Dumbledore, and I can tell him the truth, and he'll tell me what year it is. Then, I can also ask him to just let me stay in Gryffindor. Yea, that'll work._

Just then she reached the bathroom. As she went inside, she looked at the mirrors and saw a beautiful girl looking back at her. Auburn hair, emerald eyes, milky skin, and a dusting of freckles on her nose. Hermione opened her mouth to say hello, but stopped when she realized the other girl did too. She got an idea, and experimentally touched her finger to her nose. At the exact same time, so did the other girl. _So, that girl....is me? Dumbledore said "permanent Glamour Charm," but wow. I look nothing like me. Wow._

She turned her back to the reflection and went into a stall to change. When she was done, she couldn't resist one last look at herself in the mirror before heading back to the compartment.

Meanwhile....

"More attracted? God, Prongs, the way you were acting you were in love with her!" Sirius pointed out.

"Shit, you don't think she noticed, do you?" James asked nervously as he pulled on his school uniform shirt.

"I dunno." Remus responded, shrugging his shoulders. "She was acting that way toward you, and was too busy trying to make sure you didn't notice to notice you."

"Oh." Peter said.

"So, you guys think she likes me?" James wanted to know. "I mean, should I ask her out or something?"

"Wait 'till she gets settled in, and you get to know her a bit better, that way she'll move faster with you, if ya know what I mean." Sirius, always the expert on girls, advised.

"Padfoot! I don't want her to "move fast" with me! She's not that kind of girl, I can tell."

"Wow, James, I'm impressed. What happened to your flavor-of-the-week philosophy?" Remus said, looking at James as a proud parent might look at their child who just learned how to tie his own shoe.

"I dunno. This one just feels different. Like, I can't just fuck-and-dump, or she'll get back at me."

At that Hermione knocked, and the boys had to wait to continue their conversation later.

"We're here!" James announced.

"Oh! Good!" Hermione exclaimed. "Do you mind showing me to Professor Dumbledore's office?" She asked James as she stepped throught the carriage door that he held open for her.

"Of course, milady." He replied, and offered his arm. She blushed beet-red and put her arm through his. He led her to Dumbledore's office, ignoring the glares of jealous girls, and left her at the open gargoyle with a little bow. She went up the stairs and knocked gently.

"Come in, Ms. Granger, Come in!" came the call from the other side of the door.

She went in cautiously and asked, "How did you know my real name, sir?"

"Oh, I've been expecting you for hours now. It won't do to ask why, for I shan't tell you. Your things have been relocated to Gryffindor girl's dorms, and I have alerted the kitchens to bring up sweets and butterbeer as soon as someone calls for them, for I expect you will be having a little party later. Especially with young Mr. Potter, hm?"

Hermione flushed, and mumbled, "Yes, sir."

He smiled, and continued, "I shall continue to call you Ms. Evans, and that is what your teachers have been informed your name is. You may go nad join your class mates at the feast now." He said, and turned back to his work.

She left, and went into the Great Hall. Fortunately, there were still students coming in, so the doors weren't yet closed. Hermione made her way to the Gryffindor tables, and spotted James waving madly at her. She headed toward him and sat down in the empty seat next him. Across from herr was Remus, and Sirius was next to him. They formed a square, with Peter hanging off the end.

As Dumbledore walked in about five minutes later, the Hall got silent as fast as she had ever seen. _Wow, he must have them better trained than he did my year._

"Before we begin the Sorting, I would like to introduce a new student." Dumbledore paused, and the Hall got loud again. Whispers of "New student?" "-Never had one before" and even "She must be James's new plaything" reached her ears. As though he read her mind, James squeezed her hand and said under his breath, "Just ignore it."

Dumblore raised his hand, and suddenly all the whispering stopped. He continued, "Her name is Lily Evans. She is a seventh-year Gryffindor. Lily, please stand up. Everyone give her a warm Hogwarts welcome."

James pushed her up, because her legs wouldn't do it for her. Slowly, starting with the Mauraders, clapping echoed around the room, until it was a thunderous roar. Dumbledore lowered his hands, aand she sat down. The clapping abated just as slowly as it started, until only a few solitary claps could be heard.

"And now, the Sorting."

A/N: So....longer this time. But still just as bad, most likely. But anyways...

Thank you to:

Nissy Padfoot: My first review ever, and it was a good one. I feel loved. And you are gonna have to wait and see.

Witch Selestial: Your story isn't lame. WAY better than mine. Thank you for reading it, Viki. I hope Stella follows soon. Anyways...It's good you'll update soon. I'm tired of complaining.

Ok, so those sucked...but remember, I'm no very good at writing thankyous, and just know that i appreciate every single one. Now do me a favor and review, and you'll get a sucky thank you!


	3. The Dorm Party

A/N: Some of you might've noticed that James called her "Hermione" once, right before the food fight. That was my bad, just ignore it. Thanks to: Caroline, and yo.

At The Party

On the way to the Common Room, James pulled Hermione aside and said, "Hey, Sirius and Remus and Peter and I are gonna go nick some food from the kitchen, 'k?"

"What? You can't leave me! I don't know anyone!"

"You'll be fine. Look how easily you made friends with us!"

"Yeah...but...."

"No buts. You'll be fine." He said, and snuck off.

And he was right. When the Marauders got back, she was chatting animatedly with aa group of girls, whom James recognized as Viki, Stella, Caroline, and Tina. Remus went off with his longtime girlfriend, Minerva, Sirius went to scan the crowds for his flavor-of-the-week, and Peter went off to do....whatever it is Peter does when he's alone. Which meant James was by himself. He went over to Sirius for awhile to see if there were any prospects, and was told that Ashleigh, a petite blonde sixth year, was looking pretty fine. Then he was pulled aside by Zach, a lecherous fellow seventh year, that referred to girls as "meat."

"What do you want, Zach?" James asked wearily. He had tired of Zach the first minute he had known him.

"What I want is Lily. And I'm gonna get her." Zach growled.

"Keep your paws off Lily, Zach. I mean it." James threatened.

"James, Lily is mine. I'll have her, and then you can have her. _If_ you want my throw away's."

James probably would've killed Zach on the spot if Sirius hadn't come up and said, "So Zach, how was your summer?" purposefully cheerful. Zach glared and stalked off.

"What was that about?" Sirius asked.

"He wants Lily." James forced through clenched teeth.

"What about me?" Hermione asked, coming up behind the boys.

"Oh, um, nothing. We were just saying how well you seem to be getting along with the other girls." Sirius lied, thinking fast on his feet.

"Oh. Right." Hermione replied, suspicious. She brightened though, as she talked. "It's so brilliant, though, because I share a dorm with Tina, Viki, Stella, and Caroline. And Tina and I are both in Transfiguration: Animagus, which means I'll have a friend there."

"You're taking Transfiguration: Animagus?? But Professor Dumbledore teaches that class himself, and only takes up to five people!" James said, incredulously.

"I know! And by the end of the year, I'll be one of the only five student animagi on campus! Isn't it great?" Hermione exclaimed.

"Right. Only of the only...five." Sirius said. He and James traded glances, and James nodded almost invisibly, but Hermione caught it.

"What aren't you telling me?" She asked, eyes narrowed.

"Listen, Lily, don't freak about what we're about to tell you." James said nervously, as he dragged her into the only corner not occupied by snogging couples.

"There are three unregistered animagi running loose on the campus. And me, Sirius, and Peter are them."

Hermione's mouth formed an "o" of suprise, and she started a barrage of questions.

"Did it hurt? What're your forms? Is it very hard? Why'd you do it? How long did it take you to figure it out?"

"Woah. Slow down. No, it doesn't really hurt. I'm a stag, Sirius is a big black dog, and Peter is a rat. It's dreadfully hard, and it took us the better part of three years." James said.

"One more question: Why not Remus?" She asked, as she devoured the information that he gave her. She did notice that James didn't answer the "why" question she asked him, but was too excited to say anything.

At this James got nervous, and Sirius deliberately would not meet her eyes.

"Becausehe'sawerewolf" Sirius muttered, looking anywhere but at her.

"What? I didn't catch that." Hermione said, quite dangerously.

"Because he's a werewolf." James said, steeling himself for the explosion that was sure to come.

"Oh! So you two and Peter became animagi to help him during the full moon! That's so sweet!" She cheerfully exclaimed. She kissed both of them on the cheek ("Such sweet boys")

and ran off to talk to Caroline, Tina, Stella, and Viki some more.

"Wow. That was easy. Shoulda told her sooner." Sirius said, and then looked at James.

"Yeah." the other boy said, dazed and blushing, holding a finger to his cheek where she had kissed him.

"Oh, come off it, James! It was just a kiss!" Sirius chided.

"Yeah." James said, still not in the plane of reality.

"Ugh!" Sirius complained, and stalked off, probably to flirt with Ashleigh.

In The Girl's Dorm.......

"Oh my god, I can't believe you kissed Peter!" Stella laughed, giggling and half-drunk off butterbeer and candy. The girls were playing truth-or-dare.

"It was once, and he looked so sad and desolate, okay!" Caroline said, slightly annoyed. She grabbed a handful of popcorn and turned to the next girl.

"Truth or dare, Lily?" She asked.

"Um.....Truth." She said.

Same time, Boy's Dorm

"Shh! Padfoot! I can't hear! She's answering a truth question!" James said.

No need to ask who 'she' was. James and the gang had been listening to (and watching) the girls for three hours, on and off. When they started to play "Truth or Dare," the boys watched nonstop. The ability to do this is provided by Sirius's two-way mirror, one of which was hidden carefully in the girls' dorm.

The boys crowded around the mirror to hear the truth question Hermione must answer.

"Ok, Lily, I've got one for you. What is your opinion of James? Make it long." Tina said.

"Uh...we...he's really nice and everything...and..uh... he seems really sweet...he's cute...uh..." Hermione trailed off into silence. The other girls had all leaned in, listening intently.

"Well?" Caroline prompted impatiently.

"He's...uh.....I..uh...."

"Don't make me hex you!" The girls shouted.

"All right! All right!!" Hermione yelled, cowering in fear from the four annoyed girls leaning toward her. "I like him! A lot! Possibly more than I should...." She trailed off.

"Alrighty then!" Stella exclaimed happily. "Who's next?"

"Ya hear that, Prongs? She likes you!" Sirius said. "Now I'm going to tease you no end!" He finished gleefully, clapping his hands with an evil grin on his face.

"Well, I think she's unsure and scared of her feelings for you, James." Remus advised sagely. "Give her, and yourself, time to adjust to new feelings before you make your move."

"Yea, I think I'll just treat her normally for a couple of weeks, then see where it goes." James said, still slightly in shock.

"Chicken." Sirius taunted.

"Oh." Peter said.

"I'll go." Stella said.

"Truth or dare?" Lily asked.

"Truth."

"Ok. Which one of the Marauders"(she had learned this term during the evening.) "Would you most like to date?" Lily asked, watching Caroline blush.

"Uh.....Sirius, minus the whole flavor-of-the-week thing." Caroline said, so fast they almost missed it.

"Ohoh! Someone likes Sirius!" Viki chanted.

"Oohh, Sirius, someone's got a crush on you!" James taunted, recovered from his shocked state.

"Uh, Yeah." Sirius said, blushing.

"Looks like Sirius has a crush on someone other than his girlfriend!" Remus said, quick to notice.

"I suppose...." he admitted.

"Gonna have to choose, Padfoot." Remus advised. "Can't have two girlfriends, ya know."

"I know that, Remus!" Sirius exploded. "Did I ever say I wanted to date her? No!"

"Sorr-y!" Remus said.

"Ya know he's got a girlfriend, right?" Tina said.

"Yeah, yeah. Who's next?" Caroline asked, changing the subject.

No one volunteered, so Hermione stepped up again. (A/N:Hey, she is the main character, ok?)

"You have to do a dare since you did a truth last time, so......How about you sneak into the boy's dorm and.........um....help me out here, people!" Caroline finished.

"And confess your undying love to James!" Stella added, always putting people in uncomfortable positions.

"No! I can't do that!" Hermione shrieked.

"Why, afraid?" The girls taunted.

"No!" Hermione said, even thought she was. She wouldn't be normally, but in this case she didn't want to do something like that because she was half-afraid it might be true......

"Bwakbwabwabwabwak!" The girls flapped their arms.

"All right, all right!" Hermione conceded.

The boys had been listening to the conversation in the girls' dorm with baited breath. When Lily caved, they let out a collective sigh of anxiety.

"All right! Come on, hide the mirror!" Remus ordered. They scrambled to make it look like they had just been talking, and not watching the girls.

Soon they heard a knock, and immediately afterward, Hermione came in. James's breath caught in his throat, and the other boys couldn't particularly blame him. She looked delicious, in a pale green silk tank top and matching shorts, with disheveled hair and a nervous blush on her cheeks.

"Just so you all are forewarned, this is a _dare. _D-A-R-E." She went over to James, got on her knees, and took his hands in hers.

"James, I love you with all my heart, and I will never stop loving you." She looked him in the eyes as she said this, and there was no doubt in his mind that she had meant every word of it, even if she had not meant to mean it. (A/N: Did that make sense?) She dropped his hands, looked him in the eye again, and then ran from the room.

"Hey guys, how are we gonna know if she did or not?" Viki asked the group.

Stella, always on a different wavelength than the rest of them, said, "Ooh... look at this pretty mirror I found!"

Caroline rolled her eyes before answering. "I'm not sure. I suppose Caroline could always ask Sirius..." She threw a sideways glance at her friend, who blushed red and stuck her tongue out.

At this, Hermione came into the room, very embarrassed.

"So?" Stella asked, setting the mirror on the nightstand and looking at her dorm mate questioningly.

"I did it." She replied, and no one could get anymore information on that subject out of her the entire night.

"Wait a minute, Stella, hand me that mirror." Stella handed the mirror over to her. "I've seen this before." She said. Scrutinizing the figures moving in the background. "There are people in there. They're talking. Hmm...oh my god. That's James! And he's saying....you gotta look at this, guys."

"James is saying, 'you gotta look at this, guys'?'" Tina asked, very confused.

"No! I said that! Come look!!!" Hermione burst out.

The girls crowded around Hermione like bees around a particularly fragrant flower. The shapes swirling inside the mirror were becoming clearer, and there was no doubt that it was

James, and the rest of the Marauders, in the mirror. Suddenly the image in the mirror blurred and there was a close up of James's face. Hermione saw James' eyes and then realized that there was sound. James had let out a yelp and she could hear scuffling in the background. Hermione shrieked and dropped the mirror. (fortunately it landed on a pillow)

"They've been spying on us all along!" Tina cried, staring at the mirror with her mouth open.

"Can I go kill them?" Viki asked, her eyes lighting up.

"NO!" Screamed Hermione and Caroline in unison.

"Ok, ok! I know you guys like them but sheesh!" Viki said taking a few steps back, her hands stretched out in front of her like a shield.

"Sorry Viki. Here," Hermione picked up the mirror, "I'll go give this to them and give them a hex or two." She said with an evil grin on her face.

"Ooooh!! I want to come!!" Stella said jumping up and down clapping her hands.

"Me too!" Chorused the other girls.

"AAH!" James yelped and dropped the mirror as though it had just stung him. (It too landed on a pillow)

"What?" Serious asked urgently as he snatched the mirror and took a look inside. "Oh my god!! They found the mirror!" He to dropped the mirror

"Padfoot, SHUT UP!! We need to know what they're going to do!" Remus said exasperatedly catching the mirror just before it hit the floor. But it was too late. The only image in the mirror was of the ceiling. Suddenly there was aloud bang and the door to the dormitory flew open. Standing there, with the rest of the girls behind her like reinforcement troops was Lily. She stormed in, her green eyes blazing. She shoved the the mirror into Sirius' chest knocking him over with the force. Hermione stormed over in front of James and slapped him across the face. That was the signal all the other girls were waiting for. They stormed in and turned the room into a disaster area. when they were done, four angry girls were standing over the four cowering boys, panting angrily.

"I can't believe you, James Potter!!" Hermione finished, and then left, as angrily as she had entered.

"Lily......" James called after her, stretching a hand out toward the door. He was answered with empty air and the sound of a slammed door.

A/N: Ok, so nice little "Angry Herm" bit there. Anyways, Thanks to:

Nissy Padfoot: Ooooh! You reviewed again! I was half afraid you wouldn't.......

Amanda: Thanks for reading it, finally! lol. I love ur ORCS! story.....Be safe during the hurricane!

Caroline: I've already thanked you....so y am i writing this?!? GET ONLINE MORE!!!! pwetty pwease?

jamesfan: Ooh, thank you!

fdfs: Thanks!

yo: Thanks for pointing that out! And thank you for reviewing!

mmelbear: Thanks!

padfoot7085: Thanks! Yea, it's so much easier this way....

And now for my response to the first flame I have ever gotten:

To The Avenger. I'd just like to point out, this is _fanfiction._ F-A-N F-I-C-T-I-O-N. Meaning it's fiction, based off the characters the lovely J.K. makes, and written by fans. If we were all to follow canon exactly, it would defeat the purpose, as there would only be, oh, about 10 different plots available, and we couldn't be very creative, now could we?! Also, I've seen some less believable stuff out there, and it was very good! So, if ya don't like it, don't read it!!

P.S: Sporked? Why not forked or spooned? Or even knifed? Sporked?!?

Ok, that was stupid....Probably just made a fool out of myself. note to self- let Viki write responses to flames from now on

Anyways...........You guys don't know how much the reviews mean to me!! When I see I have one, I save it till I'ver read all the other emails, like dessert! They make me so happy!! And happy me more updates! So, push the review button, and make me very very happy!!!


	4. The First Day

**Chapter Four: The First Day.**

**Disclaimer: Do I really have to? Imaginary Harry pokes her Alright, Alright.**

**Do you really think The Great J.K Rowling would waste her time writing fanfiction based off of her own characters when she could be writing book 6? No,**

**I don't think so. So, I don't own the characters, and if I did, I would be**

**writing the HBP!!! sulks and crosses arms over chest There, I did it! Ya happy now?! I dont own Aeropostale, either..... :(**

**A/N: If I call Herm Lily occasionally, ignore it. I'm starting to try to phase out and call her lily all the time. It's getting confusing for me. Then, in the last couple of chapters, I'll start to call her Hermione again, just to remind you who she really is. Also, in my Hogwarts, each dorm has its own bathroom. it's just easier that way. And, one last thing, I am making it so their clothes style and overall culture is that of America in 2004, because that's the only one I know.**

BEEEEEEEPP! The noise rang through out the girl's dorm, accompanied by Stella's

overly-cheerful voice and the moans and groans of the other girls.

"Why we havta get up so early?" Hermione complained, as she rolled over and put her pillow over her head.

"Because, sleepy, it's the first day of school! Time to get up!"

"Unnnn...."

"Hurry up, or I'll get James in here. I'm sure he'd like to wake you up."

Caroline threatened.

Hermione shot out of bed at that, remembering last night, and how mad he was

likely to be. Though why he would be mad is beyond me..... she mused as she

headed toward the bathroom to brush her teeth and hair.

She went into the bathroom, along with the other girls. All of them slowly

awoke as they followed their normal morning routine. Lily took a shower and then

used a Quick-Dry Charm to dry herself. Ah, how good it feels to be able to use

magic again.... She ran a brush through her hair and pulled it up into a

ponytail at the base of her neck. A strand immediately fell out, and she tucked

it behind her ear. She went back into the dorm and pulled on a pair of

tight-fitting, a little too small, faded jeans and a white t-shirt. As she

pulled on her robes, Stella said,

"Surely you're not gonna wear that?"

"Well, I was planning on it, why?"

"You aren't gonna get James looking like that." The other girl replied.

"Who says I want him anymore?" Lily shot back.

"Trust me. You do." Stella explained, a moment of brilliance shining through.

(To the real Stella: Don't kill me!!) "Girls! Come on, Lily needs a makeover!"

Viki rolled her eyes and continued brushing her teeth, and Tina just ignored

her, but Caroline rushed over to help.

"Well, I think we can keep the jeans, they look good on her, don't you think?"

Stella asked Caroline.

"Yes, definitely keep the jeans. But the shirt has to go. I mean, look at all those stains!"

"Ugh. Can we burn it?" Stella agreed.

"You guys! Honestly-" Lily was caught mid-complaint with a Silencing Charm from

Caroline and an Immobilus Curse from Stella.

"Good shot, Stella." Caroline commented.

"Not so bad yourself. Shall we do this?" Stella replied.

"Yes. Let's."

"Lily, I must say, you look really good." Tina said as she walked by, brushing her hair.

Lily mouthed silently in reply.

"Oh, oopsie, forgot to do the countercurse! Silencio Finite." Caroline exclaimed.

"Now, Lily, if you hate it, tough. He'll love it, and besides, you can't take

it off. At least not for the next twelve hours." Stella warned her.

They led her into the bathroom and she looked at herself in the mirror. Wow, I

do look good. Lily thought to herself. I mean, I'd rather not be wearing any

makeup, but they were subtle, at least. She had on her own pair of jeans, but a

top she didn't recognize. It was green, exactly the color of her eyes, and had

"Aeropostale" in swirly white writing on the front. Her hair was up in a half

ponytail, and curled gently to her shoulders. Her eyes had shimmery powder

lightly coating her lids, and she was wearing faintly pink lip gloss.

"Thanks guys!" Lily said, giving Caroline and Stella a big hug.

"Yea, yea" Viki complained. "Lets go down to breakfast, shall we?"

As the girls walked into the Great Hall and to the Gryffindor table, they saw

the there were four empty seats together across from the Marauders. The rest of

the table was filled up.

"Ugh! We have to sit near them!" Lily groaned.

"Yea, and looks like the other girls are making it so you and I have to sit

near Potter and Black, respectively." Caroline replied, equally disgusted.

Lily looked at the table again and saw that the other girls were indeed making

it so that unless they ran, they would be forced to sit next to the two most

obnoxious Maruaders. As she was scanning the tables, James looked up and she

caught his eye. His breathing caught, and he looked down at his plate, ashamed.

She approached the table and sat down, Caroline next to her.

"Ah! Now that you all are settled, we'd like to apologize." Sirius began.

"We shouldn't have spied on you, and in apology, we'd like to offer you this

gift." James finished.

Remus handed Lily a small package wrapped in tissue paper. She unwrapped it

slowly, and looked at it's contents.

"All right, I forgive you, since you're obviously upset enough to give us this.

But you're gonna have to deal with the other girls yourself." Lily said, as she

cut into the waffle that had appeared on her plate.

"What did they give us?" Stella wanted to know.

"One of the mirrors!" Lily informed her and the other girls.

"Ah.Yea, I forgive you." Stella said.

Slowly, all the rest of the girls forgave the boys too, ending with Viki.

"Couldn't resist my puppy-dog eyes, could you, Lily?" James asked, giving her

the look in question.

She started to swat him over the head with her napkin, but was interrupted by

the arrival of the owls, bearing the 6th and 7th year students' schedules.

"Ooh! I have Transfiguration: Animagus first today!" Lily squealed.

"How many N.E.W.T's are you taking?" James asked.

"Well, History of Magic: Werewolves; the Beginning, Transfiguration, Charms,

Care of Magical Creatures, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Herbology, Potions,

Transfiguration: Animals, Arithmancy, Muggle Studies, History of Magic: Our

Founders, and of course Transfiguration: Animagus. So, a round dozen." She

finished.

"Wow. That's more than Remus." James said, amazed. She just gets more and more

perfect....He thought. "We have Transfiguration, Charms, Defense Against the

Dark Arts, Potions, Care of Magical Creatures, and Arithmancy together, and you

have History of Magic: Werewolves; the Beginning with all of the Marauders."

James informed her.

"Cool!" Lily enthused.

Then the bell rang, signaling the end of breakfast.

"Bye guys! See you later!" Lily called, as she and Tina headed to the

Transfiguration room.

Later

"I guess we're the only ones in our little group who are in Arithmancy, huh?"

James said as Professor Vector began class.

"Yea, I guess so." Lily replied. She was kind of nervous about being in a class

with James and no one else to help her out if she makes an idiot of herself, but

she refused to let it show. Since he already knows that I like him, it can't

get much worse, can it?

Oh Sweet Merlin, I have a class, all alone, with Lily. This is bad...very very

bad. She knows that I know that she likes me.....She probably hates me now...I

can't believe I let Sirius talk me into using the mirrors that way....

"Er....James? Will you partner me? Professor Vector just assigned a

project......." She trailed off as he looked at her blankly.

"Oh. I guess not, then." She said dejectedly, looking down. I guess he does

hate me, now that he knows I like him.....

"Huh? No, Lily, I'd love to partner you. I was just...thinking, that's all."

James said. Maybe she doesn't hate me.....Or maybe she'd just rather partner me

because she knows me, even if she hates me.

"Oh. Ok, then let's start translating this passage..."

"Oh Sweet Merlin! That was possibly the hardest day of my life!" Lily

complained, dropping into a seat at the Gryffindor table. She put her bookbag

down on the floor beneath her, as Caroline, Viki, Stella, and Tina sat around

her.

"Oh, poor ickle girls taking too many N.E.W.T's?" Sirius said, in babytalk.

"Sirius, honestly, I'm not in a good mood. Shut your mouth or I'll shut it for

you." Lily shot back acidly.

"Ooh! She bites!" He said, but refrained from making any more comments.

"Padfoot! You're late!" Sirius exclaimed toward the end of the meal.

"Yeah. Sinistra held me over." James said, before plunking down in a seat and

putting his head in his hands.

"Tough day, too?" Sirius asked. "Moony went straight to the library, said he'd

go to the kitchens if he needed anything."

"Bloody. Fucking. Hell. How come you're so chipper?" James asked, jealousy

infusing his voice.

"Simple. Didn't take that many N.E.W.T's, mate." Sirius responded, chewing on

his steak.

"Uhhhhnnnn." James responded.

"Uuuugggh." Lily groaned as she dropped herself on a chair in the Common Room.

She had left Remus and half of the other seventh years in the library, and went

to the Common Room for some peace. James, lucky him, had gone to bed n hour before.She put her book bag on the table, and pulled out the first book her tired, half-numb fingers grabbed. Arithmancy. Great. Well, I suppose I could work on that project Vector assigned us. She thought to herself, as she opened the book, looking for the papers. Shit. James must have them. Well, should I wake him up? she asked herself. No, it's gotta be past midnight. She started to put her book back in her bag, but her fingers wouldn't cooperate. She continued to attempt to shove it in, when she heard a voice at

the top of the stairs.

"Hey. Why are you still up?"

Lily looked up and let up a startled "meep!" of suprise. At the top of the

stairs stood James, in nothing but a pair of boxers, his hair even more

disheveled from sleep. (A/N: My Jamesy's cute!)

"James!" Lily exclaimed. "Why are you still up?" she asked, looking trying to

avoid looking at his Quidditch trained abs. Wow, he is really good looking. I

mean, I knew that before, but....Wow. Too late.

"I asked first." James said, with a lopsided grin on his face. A/N: Think

cutest smile you can!; )

"Well, if you must know, I couldn't sleep. The Arithmancy homework was

bothering me. What about you?"

"I thought so. That's why I brought these down." He said, and produced the

Arithmancy papers. "And in answer to your question, I couldn't sleep either. So,

shall we get to work?" He asked, pulling out the chair next to her, sitting

down, and handing her half of the papers. As she took them from him, their

knuckles brushed, and a tingling sensation ran up her arm.

"Thanks." she said after a moment, more to break the awkward silence that built

up since they both knew that the other felt the same shock than to be polite.

"No problem." He said, smiling at her.

She nearly melted at that smile, but she regained control over herself, and

returned his smile. Little did she know, her smile had the same effect on him as

his did on her.

Thanks to:

Nissy Padfoot: Lol! That's really funny! Thanks for reviewing....It means so

much to me!

Niniani: Whoo-Hoo! A new reviewer! Yay! Ya know, I was mentally pronouncing your

username exactly as you said it was! Wow! And that's not the only thing we were

both on the same wavelength on...hinthint As for why Dumbledore sent her back

in time to eventually get killed, well, even great wizards make mistakes

sometimes.

Web Walker: Thanks for telling me to ignore flames. It's one of the best pieces

of advice I've gotten in a long time. And, thanks for reviewing!

Ama-cough I mean, Melannen Half-Elven:Heehee, I know!

XAX: Thanks a ton!

mmelbear: That means a lot!

Caro: Yeayea.....

Vicki: Uh.......

Scary Bone: Thanks! I'm glad Leggy recommended my story....It makes me feel

loved! Are you Erin? The one who made the lambas bread?

Arven: Hey! do I know you? You seem familiar...W/e. Yea, my elvish name means

Flower maiden..the closest thing to heather(my name) they have..

A/N: Sorry it took so long to get this out...I had to wait until my parents

aren't home to update, because my laptop's word processor isn't compatible , if you aren't mentioned in the reviews up there, I'm sorry,

but I didn't get a lot of my email because I let my inboox get too full. So a

big THANK YOU to everyone who reviewed.


	5. The Scene in Potions

**Chapter Five: Of Questions, Anger, and Wrong Answers**

**Disclaimer: Yea, yea...I don't own it...cowers from lawyers Don't sue please!**

**Does anyone actually read these? Well, for those who do...Make sure you remember Zach...rubs hands together evilly BOOHAHA! **

_**Little did she know that her smile had the same effect on him as it did on her.**_

Lily went up to the girl's dorm about an hour later, after many jokes and hilarity, along with a few more akward moments.

"So?" Caroline pounced on her as she walked in the door.

"So? What?"

"I saw you with James. What happened?" Caroline asked, her thirst for gossip taking over.

"Nothing happened."

"Sure. Don't make me cast the Tell-All Charm."

"Fine. I started to work on my homework, he came down and joined me, and we had a great time."

"He was shirtless." Caroline countered.

"So?

"So, _why _was he shirtless?"

"Because he had just woken up!"

"Uhuh." Caroline replied, eyes narrowed.

As the girls came down the stairs to meet the boys for breakfast, as had become their custom, they saw half the House crowded around the portrait hole.

"What's going on?" Tina asked.

"Hogsmeade weekend, probably." Stella answered. "Oh, you don't know what Hogsmeade is, do you Lily?" she added, as the other girls squealed in excitement.

"Of course...I don't." Lily said, nearly slipping up by saying she did.

"Great! We are gonna have a great time. We'll show you all the sites!" Stella said.

"Come on, girls!" James yelled up at them. "I'd like to eat sometime!"

"You'd like to eat all the time!" Lily shot back, smiling sweetly, as she came through the crowd of other girls. James's breathing sped up at the site of her, as it seemed to do a lot now, and he nervously smoothed his robes Remus noticed this.

"Nervous much?"

"Shut it, Moony." The other boy growled.

"All right, all right. Gonna ask her to Hogsmeade with you?" Remus responded.

"Do you think she'll say yes?"

"Do you think she'll say yes! Hahaha! Padfoot, James is worried that Lily wouldn't say yes!" By now, Remus was doubled up in laughter. Sirius joined him, and it was a good thing the other boys were blocking them from view, because the girls had approached them, and they were desperately trying to cover up their laughter. They suceeded, and accompanied the girls down to breakfast.

Once again Stella, Vikki, and Tina had arranged themselves in such a way that Lily and Caroline had to sit across from James and Sirius. Caroline shot them a half exasperated glare half thankful and Lily smiled and sat down across from James. James gave her a sheepish grin then looked down at his plate. Caroline sat down across from Sirius being very careful to avoid any eye contact. (She had a habit of choking or spazzing out whenever a guy caught her eye.) Sirius watched her sit down, and only realized he was staring when Remus elbowed him quite roughly in the ribs. Sirius shot him a glare and Remus raised his eyebrows. Sirius' ears turned red and he too looked down at his plate.

"Well...You boys are very quiet this morning!" Stell said looking from Lily to James and back again.

"Don't make them talk! It's nice to eat breakfast in peace once in a while!" Vikki said quickly.

"I know what you mean." Remus said looking over at her.

Vicki didn't have time to answer, as Dumbledore stood up and clapped his hands.

"For those of you who didn't already know, a Hogsmead weekend is being planned for the seventh years, as a welcome-back-and-have-a-good-last-year celebration."

"Why is he announcing that? We already knew!"

"He had to announce it because the author of the fanfic was too lazy to come up with something for you to say that would hint at the budding relationship between us."

"We're in a fanfic? Weird..." She looks around her suspiciously.

Everyone unfreezes and comes back to normal. Viki and Remus...uh..."forget" their conversation...

Soon, everyone finished breakfast and headed off to their various N.E.W.T's classes. Lily and James headed off to Potions, which they had double of today, unfortunately, but at least halfway through the class their friends would join them.

"After you" said James sweeping his hand in front of him and bowing. Lily smiled, rolled her eyes and walked into the Potions classroom. The room was dark and smelled of rotting flesh."Just like my time" thought Lily as she sat down near the back of the class. She leaned down and began unpacking her things. She felt something sit down next to her and sensed the warmth of someone's body near to her own. She bit her lip and sat back up. James was sitting next to her and was staring at her. Lily blushed and turned away, but she could feel James' eyes watching her.

"Is this seat taken?" He asked, smiling that smile that absolutely melts her.

"Yes. Scram, Potter. Lily's my girl."

"What the hell? Zach? What's going on, Lily?"

"Uh..." Lily looked from the boy that she liked to Zach, the boy who had asked her out, and said, "Uh...James, Zach asked me to go to Hogsmeade with him outside the Great Hall this morning."

"But...we walked you girls to the Great Hall today!"

"No you didn't, remember, you told us to go ahead, that you'd meet us there..."

James, prompted by Lily, remembered why the boys were late to breakfast. He had delayed, worrying that he was going to make a fool of himself, asking Lily out. _Fuck! If I hadn't delayed, then she wouldn't have gone out with him! And he doesn't even like her! He just thinks she's hot! Of course...I do too, but I think I'd like her even if she looked like McGonagall! _

"Scram, Potter. This is my seat." Zach said, putting his hands on Lily's shoulders, clearly saying, _and my girl._

James, knowing he had been beat, cast one forlorn look at Lily, who looked slightly guilty, and packed up his stuff to sit in the opposite corner. As he settled in his new seat, he watched Lily and Zach laugh and joke until the teacher called the class to order. _I thought she cared..._

Lily's POV

_God, does this guy ever shut up about himself! I mean, he's been talking about his "amazing" Quidditch skills for the last five minutes! I've seen him play, and he's not that good...James, on the other hand..._This train of thought quickly led her to a contemplation of how good James had looked last night..._No. Bad Lily. Don't go there. See Zach? The nice, cute, somewhat self-centered guy next to you? He's the one you're dating, not James. _She forced a laugh at one of Zach's comments degrading another quidditch player, and then thanked Merlin that the potions professor came in then, saving her from having to listen to more of Zach's egotistical ramblings.

A/N: Alrighty, short and sweet. Sorry I haven't updated in a while...I lost my muse. But, thanks to hours of fanfiction reading for lack of anything better to do (not that reading fanfiction is last on my list of things to do, in fact, it's far from it...) anyways... My muse is back, just in time for school to start, and so I'm looking for these two things: someone to nag me to update, and a beta.

If you're interested, leave me a signed review, preferably with email and or AIM screenname, and I'll get back to you. Onto the review replies: (about these- I don't know which reviews I've responded to, so sorry if i missed yours or responded to it twice...)

A-Sturx7- I'd love to read your story! I like phantom of the opera...where can I find it?

Sacred Whisper- Thanks for your review! Sorry it's taken me so long to update!

Melodey70- Yea, I caught that right after I posted...thanks!

Kerri- Yea, they should, but I like it better when they don't. So weekend clothes it is. And no, I don't have a sequel planned as of yet...I'll have to see how this bit goes first.

fuzzypuff- I have a faithful reviewer! yay!

Sporty12gd4u- Wow...you sent me a review wishing me a merry xmas...I should've updated a LONG time ago, shouldn't I?

Avadne- Thank you! That makes me feel all fuzzy inside! lol. And yea, I'm reading your fist chapter now! I also read your profile and happen to agree completely with you on the characters...am I making any sense?

Tears-That-Fall- Thanks!

Now, review! and don't forget to tell me if you're interested in betaing or nagging!


End file.
